Wendy
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' Wendy (웬디) *'Nombre Real:' Wendy Shon (웬디손) *'Nombre Coreano:' Shon Seung Hwang (손승황) *'Profesión:' Cantante, y Bailarina. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toronto, Canadá. *'Estatura:' 160cm. *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut Wendy era conocida por haber sido explorada brevemente por Cube Entertainment, a través de una audición mundial en 2011, en la que llegó a estar entre los 14 mejores concursantes. Después de eso, trabajó brevemente con el productor canadiense Gentleman Bear entre mediados de 2011 y mediados de 2012, antes de firmar con su actual discográfica. Wendy entró como aprendíz de SM Entertainment en el 2012 con el sistema de SM Global Audition en Canadá. Fue parte del grupo "SMROOKIES" de SM Entertainment, junto con las miembros de Red Velvet, Irene y Seulgi. Se reveló oficialmente que sería miembro del Proyecto SMROOKIES el 15 de marzo de 2014. El canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment lanzó varios clips del grupo, incluyendo un video de Wendy cantando un cover de Taylor Swift, "Speak Now". Debut Wendy hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto de 2014. Temas para Dramas * Let You Know tema para D-Day (2015) * Return (junto a Yuk Ji Dam) tema para Who Are You: School 2015 (2015) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Mimi (2014) Programas TV *(MBC) We got married (episodio 290) como MC especial junto a Changsub de BTOB *(Arirang) Simply Kpop (24.07.2015, como MC especial) *(JTBC) The Last Song (09.06.2015, junto a Seulgi) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07.12.2014, junto a Irene y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01.11.2014, junto a Irene) *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (10.10.2014, episodio 8, junto a Seulgi) Programas Radio *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 27.05.2015) Musicales *Hello Dolly (2010, en U.S) Colaboraciones *Shake That Brass - Amber (2015, solo en Shows de Música) *76-70 = ♡ - Jung Joon Il (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarina. **'Color:' Azul. *'Educación:' Richmond Hill High School. *'Familia:' Padre y Hermana mayor (Shon Seung Hee). *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Canadiense *'Idiomas:' Coreano e Inglés. *'Apodo:' Olaf, *'Especialidad: Cantar, tocar la flauta traversa, la guitarra y el saxofón. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Whitney Houston *'Tipo Ideal: 'Un chico educado, alguien que la cuide, con una sonrisa sincera, y que coma mucho. Le gusta cocinar, así que quiere cocinar para él. *'Lema: ''"Piensa siempre positivamente. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trabaja duro."'' *Audicionó en "Cube Global Audition in Vancouver" en el 2011 quedando en octavo puesto. *Se trasladó a Corea en el 2012. *Tenía una cuenta de YouTube donde subía covers de artistas, pero la eliminó antes de debutar. *SM Entertainment subió un video de ella cantando 'Speak Now' de Taylor Swift. *Le tiene miedo al fracaso. *Es uno de los ídolos más completos no sólo con una fuerte voz para el canto, sino que puede tocar múltiples instrumentos. *Recibió el "Premio Presidencial de Obama" (un premio que se otorga anualmente a los estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones) ''cuando residía en los EE.UU durante sus años de escuela secundaria en octavo grado (2006). Wendy fue galardonada con este prestigioso premio, recibiendo un certificado, así como su nombre grabado en la sala de fama de su escuela, bajo su nombre de nacimiento Shon Seung Wan. *Se reveló que Wendy recibió otro premio que sólo fue otorgado a una persona en su escuela secundaria en el año 2009. *Es la segunda miembro más baja de Red Velvet, la primera es Yeri. *Es la miembro que mejor cocina del grupo, usualmente le gusta hornear cupcakes y tortas para las miembros de Red Velvet y para sus sunbaes de SM Entertainment. *Amber de F(x) fue la primera en ayudarla para poder volverse cercana a los demás ídolos de la agencia. *A Irene le gusta molestarla solo para ver sus reacciones, porque le parecen lindas y graciosas. *Comparte su habitación con Irene y Seulgi. *Cuando las miembros de Red Velvet mandaron saludos a sus padres en el programa de radio "Old School Radio", ella lloró debido a que viajó sola a Corea, dejando a su familia en su país natal. *Prestó su voz para la nueva versión de la canción ''"Do You Know?" de Jo Sung Mo para el programa EXO 90:2014. *Cantó "Endless love" junto a Chen de EXO en la ceremonia de los Golden Disk Awards 2015. *Las miembros de Red Velvet eligieron la línea de Wendy "Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top" y el rap de Irene como las mejores partes de la canción "Ice Cream Cake". * SM Entertainment confirmó que Taeyeon no estaría presente en el debut stage de Amber en Music Bank & Music Core. En su lugar Wendy fue la encargada de reemplazarla en los shows musicales. * Interpretó la canción "That's what friends are for" de Dionne Warwick en el concierto "SMTOWN LIVE IN SEOUL IV" junto a Luna de F(x), Chen de EXO y Henry. * Cuando vivía en Canadá, antes de unirse a su actual agencia, Wendy realizó un cover de la canción "Halo" de Beyoncé, el video del cover aun se encuentra en YouTube, dejando sorprendidos a los fans que lo han visto por sus habilidades de canto aun siendo tan joven. (video) * Ha dejado asombrados a todos los fans con su pequeña cintura. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) Galería Wendy1.jpg Wendy2.jpg Wendy3.jpg Wendy4.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|Wendy - Because I Love You thumb|right|295px|SMROOKIES - Wendy ("Speak Now", Taylor Swift) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1994